Grinn
' Grinn' is a Tiefling rogue Played by Impman. (AKA Sylvester Mejias) Intro A Tiefling wearing a mask and raggy clothes with a big satchel full of dead rats apporach and greats you. "Hi I'm Grinn from Bulders' Gate, I like Gold and rats. Would you like to have my rat as a sign of our new friendship." he took out a dead rat fromhis satchel covered with maggots and flies like it has been in his bag for a month. Description Appearance A masked tiefling with a slickback hair, possible that he use garbage grease to groom himself. His skin tone has a combine mixture or bright red and shade purple from his tip of his horn and his tail. He wears a old raggy cloak and underneath his cloak is a leathered armor that he stole it back when he was a common thief. Personality Grinn is a bit mischief but mostly he is very odd. He mostly collecting rats and other small vermin for a good reason, either he eats them or tinker it to a weaponize bomb. Biography Early life Grinn was abandon when he was a babe left alone on the street because of his image. A cruel man took him in and raise and force him to pickpocket every citizen of Bulders' Gate just to be fed like the other orphans from his master. Eventually in the age of thirteen he escape and hid from his master but continue to pickpocket to survive. Originally in the age of 5 Grinn was suppose to be force to beg out of the streets. Despite his image as a tiefling his master try to burn his eyes in the braizer so he can beg blind but his master didn't know that tieflings can resist fire so in result he didnt go blind but it did leave a huge burn marks on his face. Life as an adventurer Grinn got bored stealing small change and dream to live in a mansion like one of the nobles. He decided to resign pickpocketing and leave his hometown to become adventurer, he wanted to gain more gold and save it for his dream. He met and travel with four companions name Oscar, Set, Lucian and Naries they have different goals but they travel in the same path. His smarter than he looks Even though Grinn is a dirty tiefling who sleeps in a pile of trash, he sometimes sneak in a wizard library to learn more about lores and magic. This is how Grinn able to cast spells and learn to make bombs out of small vermins. Grinns' Bombs and other weaponry * Acidic Rat BombSplash - '''A rat corpse filled with acid, It's basically like a water ballon but deadly * '''Sleepy Rat BombSleep - '''Same like the Acidic Rat Bomb, it is filled with a different concontion that can put foe to sleep. If thrown, it release a gas from the rat buttocks. * '''Colorful Rat FartSpray - '''This weaponize rat corpss is requiered the biggest fattest rat you can find. It doesnt need to fill it in cause the rat natural gas can blind your enemies. * '''Vermin Pepper SpraySpray - '''This is similar to the concontion of the acidic rat bomb but with the mixture of the acid you buy in a store and the stomach acid of the rat can cause a serious damage, the back side that you can use it as a when your foe is 10 ft. away. '''Relationships and Affiliations Set Set is of Grinn's companions. He is a elf who sees Grinn as a racist person against... a rat and kobold?(Shrug). Osccar Oscar wields a sword spear and wanted to slay a dragon, he is also Grinn's best friend and together they fight monsters, find riches and pranks his other companions. Naries She is a 7 feet tall Firblog that keeps casting guidance and help the party to stealth every encounter they make. She has a high supicious of Grinn cause he sometimes secretly put rat meat on her food. 'Lucian' He is a wizard from barovia, he loves to intimidate people with his toture methods. Grinn doesn't really mind so his cool with it. Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * None Feats * Athletic Class Abilities Rogue Features * Sneak Attack * Expertise * Thieves' Cant * Cunning Action * Mage Hand Legerdmain Quotes and Moments (Fake Coughing) "Im dying, eat this rat it will help me healed" Spoiler Warning: * HoTDQ Session 4- He throw one of his sleepy rat bomb (Sleep Spell) to put all the kobolds to sleep, he slit their throats one by one and it was the most easy encounter we ever made. * HoTDQ Session 1- Grinn's first battle was a swarm of rats, after he killed all the rats with his raiper, he eats it raw and made set puke with disgust. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters